I always win
by LernJelly
Summary: One shot about beronica (jealous,...)


VERONICA'S POV

"Kevin look at her, she is all over him like we didn't kiss 3 days ago"... I was looking at Betty and this boy Jughead, I didn't know his existence before today and his is already getting on my nerves.

"Wow calm down ronnie , if look could kill he would be dead by now" Kevin say chuckling, I look at him and hit him on the arm and sit down on the sofa next to Betty with Kevin. She didn't notice me sitting next to her, they still talk, I don't like the way she looks at him when he talk about I don't even know what they're talking about "Hey, hot things how are you" I say at Betty with a smirk, She look at me blushing "Hey V, what are you doing here I didn't hear you coming" She look at me with that smile, Ugh I can't be mad at her forever she is too cute, No stop V, She obviously like Jughead and not you, And why are you so jealous it isn't like you like her or whatever, "Oh you know chilling with kevin, talking about hot boys"I say with a wink , she look kinda disappointed, Well It isn't like she would be interested in me anyway, "So what were you guys talking about?"Betty was about to answer but Jughead interrupt her "We were talking about Polly" He looks annoyed by my presence but I don't care, She is mine and I will prove it, Veronica Lodge always win So Betty "I wanted to ask you, if you maybe you want to come to my place tonight" I asked her looking back at her and Jughead to see his reaction."I don't know V, …." , I look at her with puppies eyes I know she can't resist to this, "Aww V stop making this face", I come closer to her and pull her into a hug "Pleaaaase B, I really wanna cuddle up with my cuddle bud and watch some show with food and warm blanket , Please I swear it will be worth it, pleaaaase" She sigh "Okay V, but I have to do my homework first and …" I cut her "We can make homework together you can help with things"I winked and think of what I want to do to her , Stop V she is you friend, "Okay V , But first homework and then we can do whatever you want", I look over to where Jughead was he look everywhere but at us, you can tell he was jealous, Like I said I always win. So betty come to my place at 6pm, my mom is out of town so there will be just the two of us I got up and leave with a smirk on my face, I have everything planned in my head, she will be mine.

BETTY'S POV

"I think my plan just work Jug" I say with a smile plastered to my face. "Yeup it totally work, she was so jealous that we were talking and all over each other, I think it's going to be a long and good night for you B" He say with a smirk.

I was blushing and thinking about Ronnie will do to me tonight , My mind filled with dirty things and it gives me chill, I look at my phone it was already 4pm, I got up wave goodbye to Jug and run out of school to go home, I have to look good for her,I take a quick shower, Put some makeup on, And put a black jeans and white flannel, I know she love this kinda look on me, I take my short and a t-shirt to sleep, I look at my phone I got a text from my mom, and one from Archie, I read archie first he ask why I was dress up like this, I respond Ronnie and he know directly what I was talking about, so he sent me straight a smirk face, I look at my mom text she just say to be safe, I know she doesn't like the Rodge but come on they aren't some murderer or something, I hate that my mom always have something mean to say to everyone. I check the time and It was 5:30pm.

I put my red lipstick, take my jacket. 20 minutes later I was at her house, I felt my heart racing, my hands and knees become weak, Okay Betty you can do this.

I ring and wait for her to come, I hear her running to the door and there she was in a short and sport bra, Fuck she look so hot , Okay B don't look at her boobs, I look at her eyes and blush "Hey B, you look good, sorry for what i'm wearing, I was doing some sport, Come in" She open the door and let me in.

VERONICA'S POV

Is it me or it's hot in here, At least I know she has a thing for girl the way she look at my boobs was priceless, We were like 2 teenagers boys with hormones who was about to explode, Really her curves and everything looks so good, I want to tear her clothes off, and take her right here, "Come babe, you wanted to do homework no?" I caught her looking at me, She is really red and embarrassed, It's like a game for me I like it, I put my smirk on my face and look at her like I was innocent, "Uhm yes" She gulp and look everywhere but at me so I decide to go to my bedroom so I can try and distract her during homework, "Come on hottie homework aren't going to do itself"she was sitting at my desk and me on my bed, It has been 30 minutes or something like that, it was so annoying, It was too calm for me, How would you concentrate if someone as hot as her would be in the same room all alone and you want to do some naughty stuff to her, ugh I'm frustrate now, THANKS BETTY, I have to do something "Hey babe, what are you doing?" I come behind her and put my arms around her neck a lay my head on hers, "Doing my maths ,weren't you doing your homework or you were to busy writing to some hot guys" I know when she say hot guys she was rolling her eyes, she hate when I always talk to other guys every week, but It was only to make her jealous, if only she knew. "Uhm no, why? Are you jealous Betty?" I say smirking, I pushed the chair and make her face me, I put my hand on her shoulder and sit on her lap, "So were you just jealous babe?" I was looking at her eyes then lips, she was doing the same,"Maybe, but you were jealous this morning with Jughead, V"She say smirking "You got the point", We finally kiss, I got chills, and my stomach had a fireworks of emotions. We were making out, She was biting my lips and try to put her tongue in my mouths, I try to depend the kiss, but we were running out of air, we separate our mouth and I lay my forehead on hers , we were trying to regain our breath after this kiss, It was so good, We were all turn on, She open her eyes and look at me with that smile who always make my heart melt "I didn't know you also had fellings for me" I look at her and say with a smile "Me neither babe, plus you are a really great kisser" I got up and take her hands, I pushed her against the bed and go top, because everyone knows I'm a top obviously, We were kissing and taking our clothes off, Soon we were only in our underwear, I sit and look at her, she was so were kissing again,all wanted is to make Betty feel good, I trailed kisses all over her jawline and back up behind her ear, I found her weak point I suck at it, She was moaning, I know I was making a good job so I continue, I put my hand behind her back and unclasp her bra, I ask her if she was okay ,she shook her head yes , I carry on, on her breast. I suck and kiss and breast and nipples, until they were erect, I was massaging her stomach and her inner legs, I know what she wanted but I want her to say it, She grow frustrated and push my head just over her panties "Please V, baby I need you" Her voice was weak and she was still moaning and breathing heavily, "Tell me what you need babe, I don't know" I look at her and smirk , I continue to massage her inner thigh, She sigh "Please Ronnie , I really need you to fuck me right now" That's all I wanted for her to say, I take off her panties, I could see how wet she was, I was so turn on right now, but I want to tease her first , she close her eyes thinking I was going to pleasure her , oh boy she was wrong, I kiss her inner thigh and was making hickey all over her thigh and stomach, I go up and kiss her, I put my hands on her boobs and knead them, She moaned into our kiss, I kiss her neck and make some other hickeys so everyone at shool could tell she was mine and only mine, "Veronica please I really need you" ," Alright princess everything you want" I go down, and take two fingers to help me, I opened her slit and pass my tongue to her hole up her clit, She was really wet , and her moaning was getting louder the more I was doing this,"Inside please" she was breathing hard to say this, I started sucking on her clit and I put one finger in her and I was making small back and forth movement,"Ronnie please I need more , I want to cum."I keep sucking on her clit and biting on it , I put 2 finger and started going faster, I feel her tighten around my finger, I put a 3 fingers and I was doing the faster I can, she was shaking and a moaning mess, She scream my name and come undone, I continue until her orgasm pass. I kiss her and lay next to her we were all sweaty and breathing hard."So how was sex with Veronica Rodge" I put my famous smile, "It was amazing babe, I'm so tired now"I kissed her forehead "Go to sleep babe we can talk tomorrow" i say yawning, "But you, I can return the fav.." i put my finger on her mouth "Shh go to sleep tomorrow is an another day babe" She close her eyes and we cuddle naked on my bed, I pull the cover up, And right at this moment, I know this is all I ever wanted, Her.

|Sorry for any mistake english isn't my first language, i try my best , thanks for reading , if you have any request for a fanfictions dm me :) |


End file.
